The Tables are Turned
by emotional hangover
Summary: Set before the books, during the time of Voldemort's first reign of terror. Focuses on a group like the Order of the Phoenix and how one girl changed Bellatrix's life forever. Warning will contain girl-on-girl in later chapters and rating will change.
1. Chapter 1

Her master had always encouraged her little side projects, as long as they didn't interfere with his plans of course. She took pride in the fact that she could break the strongest people, and spent weeks looking for the right one. This time was no exception. Crouched on all fours, Bellatrix scurries through the undergrowth, watching the beautiful young woman as she ambled through the woods. Her long wavy dark hair fell just below her shoulders and from the athletic look of her, Bella knew she would put up a good fight. The girl, known as Zooey, would walk through the woods to a clearing o relax and practice magic. Bella had watched her carefully and knew she was the one. Oh master would be so pleased. Her playthings were the perfect loyal and stupid servants, not able to think more then cleaning or gathering supplies and so hooked on Bella they'd do whatever she wanted. Her pets, as she fondly called them, were numerous and were all different ages, races and genders. But they all had 2 things in common: a highly skilled level of magic and a penchant for good. She loved hearing their screams and cries for mercy, but her favorite moment was when they realized that all the good magic in the world couldn't save them, and they broke.

Zooey plopped down on the grass, took a deep breath and drew her wand. Bella knew her time had come. She sprang from her hiding spot and tackled Zooey, sending her wand flying into the woods a few feet behind her head. Bella grabbed Zooey's hands and yanked them over her head, redering her virtually helpless. Zooey looked up at her attacker with a mixture of boredom and recognition.

"You know, most people start off with hello," remarked Zooey. "But I guess you would be a little different, Bellatrix Lestrange."

"So you know who I am," Bella responded. "Good. You know, most people would be screaming for help at this point."

"I'm not most people." Zooey said. "Would you mind terribly getting off me now? My back's starting to ache and I have a new spell I want to practice."

Bella's eyes narrowed in rage and she shrieked "Hoe dare you make a mockery of this situation?! You're completely powerless!"

"You really should get that temper under control, it's gonna get you in trouble on of these days," Zooey told her, squirming around as if trying to her comfortable. "Besides, I believe you're pretty powerless yourself. I don't see your wand anywhere. Or were you planning on using brute force?"

Zooey smirked as Bella's eyes shifted around, searching vainly for her wand. With a sudden burst of movement, Zooey knocked Bella off her, rolled them both over and pulled Bella's hands over her head. Bella looked bewildered before growling and struggling vainly against her captor.

"Not so fun on the other end, huh?" Zooey asked her. She whistled two notes and a man stepped out from the trees, a length of rope in hand. When Bella saw that she struggled with all of the strength, but the man laid his wand across her throat and smiled down at her

"Stop squirming, princess, you'll only make this harder on yourself," he told her as he took her wrists and bound them.

"Princess?" Zooey snorted. "Do you not know who this is?"

"oh I'm well aware," he responded. "She's the princess of darkness of course. I'm not looped."

Bella's lgs were now tied and a gag placed around her mouth as she glared daggers at the pair.

"You know, we have a little time," the man voiced. "Just long enough to see what lies underneath these ratty robes." To emphasize his point he ran his hand up Bella's leg, lifting her robe as he went,

"No Clay," snapped Zooey, pulling his hand away.

"Oh I see. Got your eye on this one?" Clay asked.

"Shut up and let's move. We have to get to camp before dark." Zooey ordered, not answering his question. Bella followed this exchange with interest. She had no idea what thy were talking about and truthfully was a little scared.

Zooey scooped up her wand and Bella's as she passed them, and immediately cast the levitation spell, causing Bella to rise several feet off the ground. The three of them marched through the woods as the sun slowly dipped into the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

Encampment

Cheers and singing filled the air surrounding the tens and fires in the woods. The whole camp was celebrating their new hostage. The future was finally looking up. Firewhiskey was passed around and random green sparks were shooting out of wands as Zooey strolled through the crowd, accepting congratulations and praise with a cool smile and a nod. Off to the side was a particularly somber looking tent; smaller and shabbier then the rest, though the security spells surrounding it were the most complex they knew. Zooey gazed at it for few seconds before a hand on her back snapped her out of her reverie.

"Good job Zooey!" and older man chortled. "I knew you were good news." She smiled weakly at him and headed closer to the fire, the air was suddenly cooler then she thought.

Bella's Tent

She looked around furiously, searching for something her captors had overlooked, some small detail that could lead to her escape. She found nothing. They were more skilled then she wanted to admit. Bella was still tied up; her hands roped behind her back and attached to a pole and a gag still remained in her mouth, although her legs were free. After dumping her in here and securing the then, she had seen nobody and several hours had passed. The thought that she had been adandoned flitted across her mind just as the tent flap opened up and a large shaped entered the tent.

"Well well well," a voice sounded out of the darkness. "Look what we've got here. Princess, tied up and alone." Bella's nostrils flared in anger as she recognized the voice. Clay, the flunky who tried to feel her up in the meadow.

"Here now, you're a pretty thing aren't you? " He crouched down next to her and tucked her hair behind her ear. "And you can't be more then 25. We could have some fun." As he leaned closer Bella could smell the firewhiskey on him and turned her head away, disgusted.

"Awe don't be like that, kitten," he crooned. "Aren't you in league with all those bad bad men? You're the only girl, you're probably a little slut." She looked at him murderously and twisted her body away as best as she could.

"Oi," his tone hardened. "You look at me when I'm talking to you, you hear?" He grabbed her chin roughly and forced her to turn her head. He smirked. "That's better princess." And began to move his hand down her neck and into her robes…

The Fire

Zooey was searching for Clay. She knew how he was when he got drunk, and wanted to keep him from making yet another mistake. As hard-headed and annoying as he was, he was the closest thing to a friend that she had. After 10 minutes of searching, she was staring o become frantic. He was now here to be found. As Zooey passed Bella's tent, a sick feeling of realization washed over her and she stormed over to the tent, angrily pushing the flap open. Clay was blocking Zooey's view, but it was clear from the muffled protest what was happening. Whipping her wand out of her robe, Zooey cried "Levicorpus!" and Clay was blasted off his feet and thrown to the other side of tent. He lay sprawled in a heap, unconscious.

Zooey rushed over to Bella, concern etched in her face. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" she asked. Bella just stared ahead, as if not comprehending the question. Zooey crouched down next to her and stroked her arm gently, which jerked Bella out of her trance.

Bella started to say something, but any words spoke were mumbled through her gag. After a moment's hesitation, Zooey removed it.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people?" Bella snarled. "I should kill that maniac! Or better yet torture him. And why the hell do you care f I'm ok? I'm your captive remember? Idiot girl" Bella was panting with the effort of her rant.

"Ok number one, I'm not a girl, I'm 23 years old. And number two, excuse me for interrupting. Next time I'll just let him have his way with you. You're evil, you probably enjoy pain," Zooey snapped back.

The two looked into eachother's eyes, hate blossoming between them. Clay moaned softly and stirred in the corner. Zooey grabbed Bella's gag and shoved it into her mouth again, all traces of former gentleness gone. She walked over to Clay.

"Get up," she growled. He blinked in surprise and bewilderment before getting to his feet carefully.

"Zo?" he asked. "What's going on?"

"You tried to rape her, fool, that's what's 'going on'", she practically yelled at him. "God do I have to put a collar and leash on you to get you to behave? I can't keep doing this Clay!"

"This is bollocks!" Clay shouted back. "A man can't have any fun around here without someone breathing down his neck. I'm fed up!"

"Fine." Zooey calmed down. "Leave. See if I care." Clay threw his hands in the air in exasperation and strode from the tent. Zooey started mumbling about horny undependable bys under her breath and then glanced at Bella.

"What?" she snapped, irritated before she stalked out.

2 Days Later

"What do you mean he's gone?" Zooey asked the white haired man standing in front of her.

"Exactly that m'dear," he replied. "Clayton went out with the hunting party yesterday evening and never came back. " He paused to glare sternly at her. "Now it's not exactly a secret that you two fight a lot. Was there an argument?"

Zooey hung her head, ashamed. "Yes," she whispered. "We fought and I told him I didn't care if he left."

"Ah," the old man remarked gravely, peering at her through his spectacles. "Well until we find him, it's not your duty to look after the prisoner. See that she is taken care of."

"Yes, sir," Zooey mumbled. She got up and walked to Bella's tent, so caught up in her thoughts she forgot they hated eachother. As she opened the flap those feelings rushed back through her and she not-so-gently kicked the sleeping Bella. Bella jerked awake, startled and confused as to where she was.

"Get up, prisoner," Zooey ordered her. "Maybe I'll let you eat today." As if cued, Bella's stomach started to rumble loudly. Zooey strolled from the tent in search of food. When she returned, Bella was alert and still (big surprise) angry. Zooey took her gag away and et the food in front of her. Bella looked longingly at the food and then at Zooey.

"How am I supposed to eat this?" she asked impatiently.

"Chew then swallow, not that difficult," Zooey retorted, sitting cross legged on the ground next to Bella.

"Congratulations, moron you just won the prize for the most idiotic captor," Bella threw at Zooey. "My hands are tied."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out," was Zooey's smart-alec reply. Zooey took a grape from her plate and popped it in her mouth, rolling her eyes and making dramatic noises of pleasure.

"Oh. Oh yes! This is wonderful!" she teased Bella.

"Well have an orgasm why don't you?" Bella muttered. "Give me the food. I thought you guys were the good side." That snapped Zooey out of it.

"We are," she informed Bella. "We're nothing like you."

"Oh really?" Bella raised her eyebrows. "So I wouldn't capture someone and torture them by not feeding or bathing them? Interesting. What is it you think that I do then?"

"It's different," Zooey insisted, edging closer to Bella. "We're doing this for the good of the magical world, not personal gain."

"It's not the motive that matters, but the means you use to achieve it," was Bella's languid reply. Zooey was silent, mulling that over and then with a sudden movement shoved a slice of apple into Bella's mouth. She choked and spewed apple bits across the tent much to Zooey's disgust.

"Shit do you have any brains at all you imbecile?" Bella couldn't stop coughing; a piece of apple was lodged in her throat. Her whole body began to shake with effort of expelling the apple bit.

Zooey leaped to her feet and rushed behind Bella. As she reached around her, a tiny voice in the back of her mind whispered "why?". She paused, shook head and wrapped her arms around Bella's waist. "She's evil. She's hurt plenty of people and cause the only you care for to leave" the voice nagged. Zooey stopped again. The voice did have a point. No one would weep if Bellatrix Lestrange choked to death, by accident of course. She only had to wait a couple more seconds, Bella was already turning purple. Zooey screeched in fury and grabbed Bella, forcing the apple bit out of her body and onto the floor. Both women, exhausted from their efforts, slumped their shoulders and panted for breath, Zooey's arms still around Bella's middle. After a few seconds Bella broke the silence be quietly asking "You almost let me go, didn't you?"

Zooey didn't answer, too ashamed to admit it. Neither woman remembered the rather compromising position they were in until two people burst into the tent, wands at the ready. One man gave Zooey a sour look, which she returned until she remembered where her arms were. Blushing furiously she quickly removed her arms and stood up.

"We were just…she was uh…I was helping her," Zooey stuttered.

"I'm sure," the man replied nastily. "We all know how much you like to uh, help people."

"Zane," the women said warningly. "Zooey captain needs you in his tent." With one last sidelong glance at Bella, Zooey strode from the tent. Zane looked at Bella in disgust.

"Let's just kill her Cally," he urged. "No one would care. We'd be heroes."

"Enough Zane. There will be no bloodshed while I'm still around." She commanded. Neither one had spoken to Bella the entire time they were in the tent, and she was getting a little tired of being ignored.

"Glad to see someone in this camp isn't a hypocrite," Bella said. Two heads swiveled towards her. "You call yourselves 'good' but so far all I've heard are murder plots. Doesn't sound very nice to me." Bella shrugged. "But then again, what do I know of good, right?"

"Shut up, bitch," Zane snapped. "I won't listen to your sniveling." Cally placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Come Zane, let's go eat." She stopped halfway to the exit and sniffed the air. "and let's find Zooey and tell her to give 'Morticia' here a bath, she stinks to the high heavens."

Bella snarled as they left the tent. She didn't smell. She lowered her head to the clothes and inhaled sharply. Ok so, maybe a little. But there was no reason to be snotty about it. She like to think it gave her a wild and untamed feel. Sorta.


	3. Chapter 3

The Captain's Tent

"Sir," Zooey saluted as she marched inside,

"Lieutenant," he saluted back, walking around his desk and towards her. "Prisoner status?"

"Good," Zooey replied. "I was just getting her something to eat and then maybe a bath later on."

"No screwing around with this on, understand?" he ordered gruffly. Zooey stiffened in anger. "With all due respect, sir, I don't screw around with prisoners." He gave her a look. "Just do your job and we won't have a problem."

He began pacing the length of the tent, his eyes on the floor now instead of Zooey. "There's a mission that I would like to assign to you Zooey," he admitted. Zooey's eyes lit up. She loved jobs, especially dangerous ones with a lot of magic and a little chance of success.

"It's dangerous," he warned. "A huge responsibility."

"I can handle it," Zooey reassured him.

"Alright, report back here after you finish with the prisoner. And remember, no funny business." He looked stern and Zooey gulped. "Yes sir," she agreed, backing out.

Outside Bella's Tent

"Move it!" Zooey told Bella, pulling on the rope attached to Bella's hands.

"I'm not a freaking horse! Just shut up and let me get my balance!" Bella screamed at her. Heads poked out of the neighboring tents to see what the commotion was about, and they shook in disgust as Bella passed them. She sneered back at them and even attempted to bite one. Zooey tugged on the rope sharply, causing Bella to lurch forward and almost fell.

"Sadist," Bella muttered under her breath.

"You have something to say to me, prisoner?" Zooey demanded, dragging her to the woods.

"Yes, actually," Bella began. "First off, you really shoul-"

"Oh I'm sorry, Zooey cut in sweetly, "you must have mistaken me for someone who cares."

"Ooh, angel has an attitude," Bella said stumbling into the woods. "Where are we going, might I ask?"

"The river," Zooey said.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Oh, you know what would have been really annoying? If you had been vague. Cause you know I-"

"Shut up!" Zooey shouted. Bella started to say something else, but wisely kept her mouth shut when she saw the look on Zooey's face. The two reached the river and Zooey turned to Bella and began untying her hands.

"You can run if you want, but it'll be a serious waste of energy. I have a wand." Zooey said, twirling said object between her fingers. Bella sneered at her but walked calmly towards the river, stopping at the edge,

"Well?" she demanded. "You gonna turn around or what?" Zooey reached into her robes and pulled out a bar of soap. Tossing it to Bella, she grumbled "here you ungrateful little brat" and turned around.

Bella caught it and turned it over in her hands. This was nice soap, the kind the fancy ladies bought in the stores. She sniffed it. It smelled good too. Like flowers. Like Zooey, Bella thought in surprise. She was speechless. She couldn't remember the last time someone had been this thoughtful.

"If I don't hear splashing in 10 seconds I'm turning around," Zooey called. Bella quickly scrambled out of her robes and dove into the river, squealing when the frigid water washed over her. Her teeth chattering, she started to soap up her body.

"So are you like a hero back at the camp thing?" Bella asked, surprisingly pleasant.

"What?" Zooey was taken aback.

"Well everyone was cheering you on and seemed to be impressed. I figured you were big shot or something," she clarified.

Zooey laughed. "Uh, no. I'm no hero. I don't even belong…" she let the rest of the sentence trail off. "Never mind."

"No, what?" Bella asked. "Why don't you belong?"

"It's nothing," Zooey insister. "Just wash."

"You must have done something pretty bad to not feel like you belong," Bella mused, scrubbing her hair as she talked. "What did you fuck the captain or something?"

"Ew he's like 50!" Zooey exclaimed. Bella shrugged. "What did you do?' Zooey shook her head vehemently.

"Shit kid, didja kill someone?" Bella's teeth were chattering now.

"No," Zooey said, too quickly. Bella frowned at her. "Perfect little angel you? Killed someone? Oh this is priceless!" Bella hooted, rinsing her hair. Zooey turned around, her face as hard as stone. "you have no idea what you're talking about so I suggest you shut your mouth," she said through gritted teeth.

"Ooh hit a nerve, did I?" Bella continued. "Hmm…an ex-lover maybe? One of the men in the camp?"

"Be quiet," Zooey told her.

"Or a woman?" Belle ventured. "The people seem to be under the impression you like women."

"Shut up," Zooey said, a little more forceful.

"A family member," Bella said firmly. "That always feels the best doesn't it?"

"SHUT UP!!" Zooey roared, causing the woods to stand still. Even Bella was shocked into silence.

"You have no fucking clue what you're talking about so shut your dirty evil slutty mouth right now!" she yelled.

"I only," Bella began.

"You know what?" Zooey said. "I'm outta here. Find your own way out of the woods. I don't care anymore." She stormed off into the trees, leaving a frozen Bella behind.

13 years earlier

"Zooey Evelyn Marshall get your ass over here this instant," a voice thundered throughout the house. 10 year old Zooey scampered from her hiding place and into the living room where He sat.

"Yes?" she asked meekly. He reached over and grabbed her by the back of the head, bringing her closer. She tired to turn her head away as stale beer breath bombarded her senses. "Get me a beer girl," he barked, throwing her on the ground. "And fix that window, it's getting drafty in here. " The window frame was broken and had a jagged edge poking out of one side where it had the unfortunate experience of being on the wrong end of a frustrated Man.

Her eyes brimming with tears, she ran from the room towards the fridge. Lifting an ice cold beer she hurried back to the living room, wiping her eyes as she went. She would never let Him see her cry. She handed him the drink and started to leave when he said "get back here." Scared for her life, she turned nervously and walked towards the chair.

"This is a light beer," he growled. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU?!" Zooey jumped at his raised voice and instinctively raised her arms to ward off the blow. It hit her in the stomach instead. Sinking to the 

ground she curled into a ball and started crying. "Get up!" he ordered, kicking her viciously. "NOW!" She tried to rise but every bone in her body felt like it was on fire. She heard the chair creak as he got up and grabbed her hair, yanking her to her feet. She screeched in pain and terror as she was lifted off her feet.

"Girl," he shouted in her ear. "It's time someone taught you to listen to your elders." Zooey cried louder, and wished desperately her mom was here. But she never was. No one ever was. Anger bubbled up inside of her. She didn't deserve this, she was a good kid. He was the jackass. The anger consumed her, blocked out the Man's voice and helped her calm down.

"Let go," she demanded. He laughed in her face.

"Shut up and listen to me. It's time you started pulling your weight around here. I do everything." The vein in Zooey's temple throbbed as she tried to remain calm.

"Let. Me. Go." She tried again. He punched her. With a groan and snap the window frame broke loose and hurtled towards the Man, imbedding itself in his throat. His grip loosened and Zooey fell to the floor, screaming. Blood was everywhere. All over her, the floor, the chair and spurting out of His throat. Zooey couldn't think, couldn't see. All she could do was scream. She dimly heard a key turn in the lock and footsteps click on the floor, getting nearer to the screaming she realized was coming from her.

"Oh my god!" a woman shrieked. "What did you do?" she ran to Zooey and started shaking her violently.

"Mommy," Zooey sobbed, reaching up for a hug, for any touch to let her know that she was gonna be ok. Her mom backed away. "What did you do?" she whispered, horrified.

"Nothing mom he.."Zooey's voice cracked, tears streaming down her face.

"You've evil," her mom told her. "You're an evil monster, and no child of mine!" She ran out of the room, leaving a distraught Zooey in a puddle of her father's blood, crying her eyes out.

"Mommy," Zooey whispered one last time.

Present Day

Zooey sat at the edge of the woods, her head in her hands as she let that memory wash over her. She had gotten so good at blocking out those thoughts and she hated that Bella could bring them back with just a few words.

"Lieutenant Zooey." She looked up to see the captain hurrying towards her. "'Where's the prisoner?" he demanded. Zooey motioned vaguely over her shoulder in the direction of the woods.

"You left her alone?" he shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you? Get your ass back out there and find her." Zooey shook her head, not meeting the captain's eyes.

"Excuse me?" he said raising one eyebrow.

"I can't do it, sir," she admitted.

"What fresh hell is this?" he asked. "Get up and move. That's an order lieutenant."

Zooey hung her head in defeat. She didn't dare disobey a direct order.

Bella

Bella looked for a long time at the space Zooey had disappeared into; sure that it was a trick. There's no way they would just let her go, not after all the fuss with security spells. She took a cautious step towards her robes, muscles tensed for an attack. When nothing happened she sipped into her robe and tied her hair back with some string. She was confused, had that girl really killed someone? She didn't look the type, but then again neither had Bella 3 years ago, although she liked to think otherwise. Lost in her thoughts she began to wander and it took her a moment to realize she hadn't been attacked.

"Weird," she thought, but she kept moving. There was no way she was no going to take advantage of this.

Zooey

Zooey trudged into the forest, the look on her face making it clear she'd rather be elsewhere. What did she care if Bella escaped? The rational part of her knew it would be certain death for the whole camp if Bella returned to he-who-must-not-be-named but she wasn't listening to that part right now. She reached the river and sighed at what she saw. The only thing left was the bar of soap laying on a flat rock close to the river. Zooey hadn't expected Bella to remain but still, it would have been nice.

"Oh sure. She could have re-tied her hands and just sat there, waiting to be captured again" Zooey thought wryly.

What Bella had said before had really shaken her, and Zooey wasn't eager to repeat it. It wasn't that she didn't know she was different, she was told enough times a day that even a deaf person would have understood. She was attracted to girls. She didn't know if it was because he had been treated like shit by men her entire life or what, but boy was it annoying. It didn't help that she found Bella attractive. With her flowing dark hair, chocolate eyes and wild personality it was hard not to.

"I always pick the best girls," she mumbled, depressed. This one was even worse then the last; she was You-Know-Who's plaything. Zooey tore a passing leaf in frustration.

"Calm down girl, she chided. "Find Bella's path, follow her and _then_ worry about everything else."

Bella's "path" looked like a truck had driven through the forest. Branches were bent every which way and the undergrowth trampled as though someone had stomped on it angrily. Zooey shook her head and chuckled then set off.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella

Bella was a little frightened. Alright little was an understatement. She was alone, in strange woods, without a wand. She was surprised she hadn't had a panic attack yet. The sun dipped lower and lower and the 'hoo-hoo' of an owl served as a reminder of the impending darkness.

"Shit," she whispered, looking wildly around her. "Shit shit shit shit." She was lost. Bella knew the rational thing to do would be to sit down until dawn but she didn't want to be caught again. There was something about that girl Zooey that threw her off balance and she wanted to get far away from her. Suddenly a twig snapped to Bella's right. Whirling around, she saw nothing, but now she officially ready to admit she was scared.

"Damnit." The voice came from her left and Bella froze. Who would be out here at this time of night? No one she wanted to meet unarmed. Looking around wildly, she saw her only option was a huge elm tree 20 feet in front of her. She headed towards it, gulping back a sudden wave of nausea. She hated heights.

"The great and powerful Bella is scared of nothing!" She tried to reassure herself. But the 200 foot tree was daunting, and the lowest tree branch suddenly seemed far out of reach. The second curse made up her mind. Taking a deep breath, she jumped as high as she could and breathed a sigh of relief when her fingers curled around bark. She pulled herself onto the branch and assumed a squatting position to keep an eye out for the intruder.

"It can't be," she muttered when she spotted Zooey. Thunder in distance rumbled warningly and Bella continued to spy on Zooey. "Well she doesn't look happy."

Bella's nose wrinkled in frustration when a raindrop hit her shoulder. "Of course," she said to herself. It was almost as if the weather heard her; with a loud crack the sky opened up and poured. Looking like a miserable drowned rat, Bella grumbled and shifted to get the rain out of her eyes. She slipped. Her only thought was she plummeted towards the ground was "Why me??" She braced herself for the inevitable hard landing and was surprised when she fell on something soft.

"What the hell?!" The voice vibrated Bella's butt and she squealed and leaped off. A very angry and very wet Zooey lay in an uncomfortable looking position in the mud. Forgetting she was supposed to be running away, Bella reached down and helped her up.

"Gee thanks," Z said sarcastically, trying to shake the mud off her. But Bella wasn't listening; she was trying to find her way out, which wasn't going very well. She couldn't see pas 5 feet in any direction and the mud was gradually sucking her feet deeper and deeper. She turned back to Zooey and saw she had already performed the rain repelling spell and was looking around too.

"Hey!," Bella shouted. She could barely hear herself above the rain so she didn't know how Zooey could but she was gonna try. When Zooey gave no indication of hearing her, Z began to trudge towards her through the mud, and fell flat on her face after about 2 steps. Screaming and cursing into the mud, she didn't feel the hands on her back. Zooey sighed as she hauled Bella to her feet and 

wondered why this kind of stuff always happened to her. When she saw Bella, though, it made it all better. Mud ran off her in rivulets and she looked like the swamp thing's sister. Zooey's laughter rang through the rain and seemed to deafen even the rain.

"Let's go!" Bella yelled. "I'm wet and tired and dirty." When Zooey didn't move she shrieked "NOW!" Zooey rolled her eyes and dragged Bella toward the same tree she fell out of. Fumbling around the trunk, she finally located a knot and pressed hard, causing a door to slide open.

"Secret hideaway," Zooey explained loudly to Bella.

"I don't care," she yelled back. "Just get me inside."

"So demanding," Zooey complained as she shoved her inside. The door closed ominously behind them, leaving them in total darkness.

"Lights would be nice," Bella remarked.

"Oh shut it," Zooey told her. "I'm getting there princess."

"What is it with that name?" Bella exclaimed.

"Well, you act like a spoiled brat, a.k.a. a princess," Zooey said matter-of-factly. "I suppose I could call you prima donna, but that's just too many symbols."

Bella sneered at her. "Clever, really angel." Zooey raised her eyebrows at the new name, but decided not to press it. She had been feeling her way around the tree the whole time and finally stumbled upon what she was looking for. She flipped the switch and two lights flickered on, illuminating the dingy room.

"How…cozy," Bella remarked. There was a chair, a rug, two cabinets and some very old and crusty-looking books. A quick glance into the cabinets revealed some cracker, peanut butter and a box of noodles.

""Wow a real feast!" Bella clapped her hands in mock excitement, glaring at Zooey.

"I am so tempted to put another gag in your mouth," Zooey told her. "There's really nothing stopping me. You are my prisoner again."

"You're really into BDSM aren't you?" Bella asked her, looking bored by her words. "Gags, handcuffs, domination. The whole nine yards." Zooey looked offended. "No. Regular sex is good."

Bella laughed and said, "Regular sex? How boring. Doggy-style, that's the best."

"I'm not going too discuss sex positions with you." Zooey informed her.

"Awe why not?" Bella teased, plopping into the chair. "Scared?"

Smiling, Zooey walked closer to Bella and ran her fingers gently up Bella's arm, barely grazing the skin. A shiver ran through Bella's body and her hair stood on end. "No," Zooey whispered seductively, bringing her mouth to Bella's ear. "I just don't want you to get…excited." She licked the shell of Bella's ear and then stood up. "I'm no having sex with you, princess."

"I…I don't..I," Bella stuttered, turning brick red. "No! I like men!"

"Uh huh, sure ya do." Zooey commented, rummaging through the pile of books.

"I do," Bella said, more forcefully. She stood up and walked over the Zooey. "Besides, even if I was a lesbian, I wouldn't be attracted to you." Zooey smiled and slowly stood up. Seeing the look in her eyes, Bella backed away quickly. Zooey followed, stalking her until her back hit the wall. Bella gulped as Zooey came closer and closer, until their thighs, stomachs and breasts pressed together intimately. With a lightning quick move, Bella's hands were above her head. She began to tremble.

Zooey chuckled darkly and put her mouth on Bella's ear again. "Oh but you are," she said. "I could teach you so much." She began to press open-mouth kisses down Bella's neck and she moaned softly. "No, stop…you can't," Bella protested weakly. Zooey kissed her way up Bella's neck and over her chin, hovering a hair's breadth away from her lips. Bella's eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily.

"You want it?" Zooey asked quietly. There was no response; Bella didn't know what to say. Zooey lightly brushed her lips over Bella's and then pulled away, leaving Bella's confused and trembling against the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

Zooey

Zooey knew she shouldn't have done that, but Bella just knew how to push all her buttons. And it did feel good to have her trembling against her. Bu still, she's a prisoner and a supporter of You-Know-Who.

_"I'm such a bad person," _she groaned to herself, watching Bella rummage through the cabinets for the 5th time that night, as if something would magically appear if she kept looking. Zooey couldn't help but notice the shivers wracking Bella's body and only then remembered their clothes were still soaking wet. She headed towards Bella.

"No!" Bella shouted when she noticed Zooey out of the corner of her eye. "No more tricks or spells."

"Whoah there were no spells involved at all," Zooey said indignantly. ""That was purely you and me." Bella shook her head wildly as Zooey continued walking towards her.

"Stop!" she shrieked. Zooey halted. "I was going to dry you off," she explained, then catching Bella's scared look she went on. "By magic, you idiot." Bella still refused.

"Fine," Zooey snapped. "Get sick and die, see if I care." She stalked to the couch an plopped down with every intention of taking a nice long nap. Before drifting off she stuffed her wand down her pants and said "I think it's safest there, since you're afraid of me and all." With one last wink she closed her eyes and shifted to get comfortable.

Bella

Zooey's breathing had become deep and steady and Bella knew it was time to act. She knew she would be better off with a wand but there was no way in hell she was putting her hands down Zooey's pants. _"I can do just fine without a wand," _she told herself and headed to the door. Except, it wasn't there anymore.

_"What?"_ Bella pondered. _"Maybe it's the wrong wall."_ She glanced at the other walls quickly but didn't see a door there either. Becoming frantic, she ran her hands over the wall, searching for a hidden crevice or trap or anything to get her out of here.

_"C'mon c'mon"_ she moaned. No door magically appeared and she punched her fist against it in frustration. _"Ugh, I bet it only opens when there's a wand."_ Bella took a deep breath and very quietly slipped across the floor to the sleeping Zooey. Moving very slowly, she reached out the slowly lifted Zooey's shirt. Zooey didn't move.

_"Phew,"_ Bella breathed a sigh of relief. She moved her hand down towards Zooey's pants when a whispered "Boo," interrupted her. "Ah!" Bella shrieked, falling backwards. Zooey's hand shot out and grabbed her hand to break her fall. Unfortunately Bella's momentum dragged Zooey off the couch and on top of her.

"Just couldn't help yourself, could you princess?" Zooey teased, looking suggestively down at Bella.

Zooey and Bella's pelvises were pressed together intimately and one of Bella's hands was thrown precariously to the side while the other was intertwined with Zooey's.

"Cute, by the way," Zooey said, indicating their joined hands. Bella quickly snatched it away and sat up, dumping Zooey onto the ground forcefully.

"Don't touch me," Bella snapped venomously, backing out of reach.

"Aww you wound me princess," Zooey mocked, holding her hand to her heart.

"Shut up. Just…stay on that side of the tree," Bella ordered.

"Hey you're the one putting _your_ hands down _my_ pants," Zooey commented almost offhandedly. "'But I know, I'm very hard to resist." Giving Bella a huge knowing grin she flopped back down onto the couch.

"Now if you don' mind, I'm going to finish my nap." Bella's face was bright red in a mixture of embarrassment and anger but Zooey didn't seem to notice or care.

"I HATE YOU!" Bella exploded. Zooey merely raised an eyebrow. "Don't flatter me doll," she told her. "Now be quiet so Auntie Zooey can get some rest." She was so patronizing! "There's a good girl." The last thing Zooey saw was Bella's mouth open in rage and shock before she closed her eyes.

2 hours later

Zooey stretched and yawned, still shaking off sleep. Her eyes flickered around the tree, searching for Bella but they found nothing. Frantic, she checked for her wand, becoming calmer when it appeared in her hand.

_"Where is she?"_ she mused, pulling herself into a sitting position. Bella leaped over the couch, grabbed the wand and ran towards the now visible door. Wrenching it open, she burst into the pouring rain and screamed "FREEDOM!" 4 jets of red light appeared and Bella dropped to the ground, covering her head with her hands. She army crawled into the nearest bush and peered around cautiously, trying to figure out the source of the stuns.

A Few Moments Earlier

Zooey launched herself off the couch after Bella, heard her cry of freedom and saw the sparks of light headed towards her. She dropped to the ground with Bella and saw her crawl away. As 4 shapes materialized out of the rain soaked trees, she picked herself up off the ground and called "Who goes there?"

"Zooey?" a voice questioned, coming closer.

"Clay? You asshole you nearly stunned me!" Zooey complained.

"Sorry, but I could have sworn you were Bellatrix," he told her.

"'Wait, you found her?" Zooey asked and gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder. "Congrats man."

"Noo," Clay said slowly. "We thought you did."

"Nope. I've been hiding out here waiting for the rain to stop so I can search again." _Where did that come from? _she wondered. She allowed herself a quick look over to where Bella disappeared and saw the girl trembling but her wand was at the ready? Why wasn't she running?

Bella

Just what the hell did that girl think she was doing, not turning her in? What kind of game was she playing? Bella knew she should take this opportunity to run, especially now that she had a wand, but she was curious to see how this was going to turn out. Was this…respect for this girl she was feeling? "_Zooey,"_ she chided herself. _"After this I should really call her by her real name." _

The four figures walked away, back into the woods and Bella slowly stood up.

"Why?" she called to Zooey, who hadn't moved since the four left. Zooey ignored her and walked to the tree, hit the button and slipped inside. Bella hurried after her.

In The Tree

The moment Bella stepped into the tree, Zooey pounced. She grabbed the wand from her hand and danced out of reach, quickly performing the hot air spell in herself.

"Why?" Bella asked again, this time quietly.

"Nothing," Zooey answered, not even making sense. "Just don't worry about it."

"But-" "No." Zooey stated firmly, and then turned the hot air on her. In moments she was dry and although she whispered it, her small "thank you" seemed to echo about the tree.

Zooey

Why the fuck didn't she just hand Bella over to Clay and the rest of them? It would have made her life so much easier. She could have gotten out this stupid tree and away from Lily Munster over there. What had stopped her? _"Maybe. Just maybe, she's not all evil,"_ she thought, but then quickly banished the thought. _"It's because I'm attracted to her. This is ridiculous. I know how this ends."_ She hated arguing with herself; no on ever wins. _"Kara was proof enough that I shouldn't care for people." "Do not go down that path,"_ she told herself. _"I am not crying in front of her." _Instead she picked up a book and tried hard to immerse herself in it.

Bella

Bella was very very confused. After Zooey lying for her, she knew a bond was forming, but it felt different then any other one she'd had in the past. She was scared and she just wanted out. Wanted to get back to her master, where she wouldn't feel sympathy or a connection to the enemy. And sure as hell not attraction.

_"Attraction? Where did that come from?"_ she wondered. _"It must be Zooey getting to me. I am NOT attracted to women."_ The back of her mind whispered a different story, and that gave her enough courage to walk over to where Zooey was reading.

"What?" Zooey asked without looking up. Squatting, Bella leaned close and did something she had never done before; she gave into her impulses.

Bella wrapped her arms around Zooey in an awkward hug, kissed her on the cheek and scampered away.

Zooey threw her book down and got to her feet. ""What the hell was that?" she demanded.

"I just…I wanted…thank you," Bella faltered, her courage wearing thin.

"So I can't touch you, but it's ok for you to tease?" Zooey asked, her gaze smoldering. "You're playing with fire here, princess."

"No! I'm not teasing!" she yelped.

"Sure seems like it. Oh wait. Maybe, maybe you want me to do something," Zooey wondered aloud. "You're curious? Is that it?"

"No! I don't…I can't…I don't know!" Bella screamed the last part. Silence stretched between the two as the stared at eachother, chests heaving.

"I refuse to be your little "experiment," Zooey broke the silence a few seconds later. "Until you figure out your "feelings and urges", stay. Away." She warned. Bella gulped and nodded her head.

More silence enveloped the tree, broken this time but the rumble of Bella's stomach.

'I'll go out for some food in a little bit. For now, just eat a cracker." Zooey sat back down and picked up the book, leaving no room for argument.


End file.
